Hand Tower (S10)
The center of government in Obelstone; Stronghold of Bigby Cranden. History The Citadel of Eight played a integral part in resolving the Scientific Revolution with the treaty of Critwal in 838 CY. In appreciation for their efforts the Estates of the Circle were granted international sovereign status. Obelstone Tower was the Magitek manufacturing center for the Scarlet Brotherhood; soon after the edict of Greyhawk immigrants began moving to Obelstone, forming a community in the haunted city-state. The old tower served as the original seat of government. The old tower served its purpose at first. Up to ten years ago when Bigby decided to upgrade to a modern facility more fitting to the bustling city that has grown around it. This ultra modern skyscraper funded with the profits of Bigby's Multiversal Trade business was that upgrade. Features Communications- Hand Tower houses it's own dedicated, secure, fiber optic communication network. this network is also the support structure for a encrypted Scrycom network utilized by the Citadel. Computer- the 101st floor houses the building's network servers. The temperature on this floor is kept at just above freezing in order to keep the systems working optimally. there are no windows on this level and the floor is secured by key card elevator access and a set of vault doors. Defense System- Spell-casters in the tower can use any of the 4 spell resonators on the corners to address threats to the actual building. Dimensional Portal-Below the restricted access garage is the Trade-goods warehouse on the southeastern wall is Bigby's portal to Sigil. Garage- Sub-basements 1 and 2 form the garage. the first sub-basement houses the public parking garage with with the restricted access garage on the second.; Cranden maintains vehicles for a mounted troop and mechanic staff in the the restricted access garage with repair parts on site. Gym- The Sixth floor is home to the tower's fitness facility. the gym is open for all lease holders and employees in the Tower. a running track runs the perimeter of the floor. The gym has all the amenities of an Olympic training facility. Hangar- the 70th-80th floors house the hangar; 4 hangar doors on the building face support Launch and docking operations; Bigby maintains a wing of aircraft, pilots and crew to respond to threats against Obelstone. Infirmary- A robust clinic occupies the 26th floor. the clinic takes on clients just like any other private practice, in addition to normal clinic activities the facility acts as a 24/7 off the books emergency room for Bigby and his employees. Laboratory- Cranden keeps a small science staff and supporting labs on the 81st and 82nd floors. Library- the 24th and 25th floors house a restricted access library. it houses Bigby's private collection. Living Space- The 90th-100h floors make up Bigby's private residence. Guests are usually received and entertained on the 90th floor. only a few members of the Cranden's inner circle are permitted past the 94th floor. Personnel- two companies of tower sentries man the posts of Hand Tower. A Mercenary Troop mans the warmachines in the restricted garage in times of need. Hand Mage Adepts work the infirmary, and man the spell resonators during an attack. Power System- The uppermost levels of the tower harness alternative energy sources including vertical axis wind turbines, mana taps, and solar arrays. Security System- The tower employs 2 companies worth of security officers. Each floor is wired with Mechanical Scriers that are monitored from the security center on the 85th floor. Each floor is also tied into the alarm system which incorporates spell key access pressure plates and Barrier Projectors. Workshop- The 4 floors above the gym make up Bigby's workshop; Cranden's various Adepts an Apprentices work at the stations of this premier Magitek facility . The Alchemy wing houses a Potion Lab and scribe desks. The technomancy area supports artificers, Tinkers, and Magtechnicians. Category:Headquarters Category:S10 Category:Skyscraper